Team Hawk Medic
by pommibee
Summary: Team Hawk, having finally defeated Danzo and Madara Uchiha, is now searching for a decent medic. But what they got was more than just a decent medic, they got the lovely Sakura Haruno instead.


**Team Hawk Medic**

_By DanichT02_

Author's Note: Serious cases of writers block, and no time to write leads to stories like this.

Summary: Team Hawk, having finally defeated Danzo and Madara Uchiha, is now searching for a decent medic. But what they got was more than just a decent medic, they got the lovely Sakura Haruno instead.

* * *

**_Author_**

Karin huffed and crossed her arms as she and the rest of Team Hawk continued on with their newly accounted for, journey. Sasuke had informed his team that due to their recent injuries, they were in serious need of a decent medic. It wasn't a big deal to Karin, at first, but when she realized that not many men were top medics, which meant they were probably going to get another girl added to the team.

Karin's ruby red eyes started to glare at the ground at that thought. If another girl was added to the team, then Karin would have some competition on winning Sasuke's undying love. Plus, what if Sasuke liked the girl better than her? Then all hell would break loose from the red-haired girl. Karin growled lightly, which caught the attention of Suigetsu, who rose his left eyebrow at her.

"What? You finally got your period?"

A smack was heard and Suigetsu's face splashed down onto the ground.

"Shut up you pathetic piece of shit!" Karin scolded, right fist stretched out where it connected with Suigetsu's face.

"Suigetsu," the stoic voice of Sasuke Uchiha caught the attention of the bickering team mates.

"I told you to leave Karin alone, now stop picking fights with her." Sasuke demanded, not taking his eyes off of the road before him. Karin's pale cheeks turned slightly pink and she stared dreamily at Sasuke as he walked on forward.

'_He stood up for me, how romantic!' _Karin thought, love-struck.

Suigetsu, his face now back to its original shape, rolled his dark lavender eyes at the Uchiha. Who did he think he was ordering him around? Sure he was his team's leader, but that didn't mean he had to ruin all of the fun for Suigetsu. Scoffing, Suigetsu walked on and ignored Karin's devilish glares the rest of the time. He was so glad they were getting a new member to the team.

If it was a guy, he could handle Karin instead of him. Plus, if he was better looking than Sasuke, Karin would go and follow him like a lost puppy. If it was a girl, then she could be exactly like Karin and swoon over Sasuke. But if she was an opposite Karin, then Suigetsu got a feeling that they would be great friends.

Suigetsu smirked at the idea and imagined what it would be like to have a friend who enjoyed teasing Karin as much as he did. And at least he would have someone actually nice to talk to. Sasuke was too emo, he hated Jugo, and Karin was an utter nuisance. Snorting, and receiving a confused glare from Karin, Suigetsu crossed his arms and kept walking.

It was gonna be a looong day.

_ _

"Tsunade-sama!" the voice of Shizune cried. She carried a few papers in her hand as she had burst through the doors. Tsunade, startled, dropped the chopsticks she was using to eat her rice, and stared wide-eyed at Shizune. Shizune rose a perfect black brow at her, but shook of her lollygagging and proceeded to tell Tsunade of her news.

"We just got a new mission request, it's from the Daimyo of the Hidden Gem Village. I think it's pretty important."

Tsunade nodded and extended her hand for Shizune to hand her over the scroll. Shizune did as told, and Tsunade unraveled the scroll once it was handed to her. Auburn eyes scanned its contents, and the owner of said eyes sighed. Frowning, Tsunade went over the details of the mission summary.

The Daimyo's daughter had a severe fever, and he didn't just want any medic or doctor to heal her. So he was asking all of the villages to see if they had anyone good enough to heal his daughter. Yet none of them did, and they all said to check with the Hidden Leaf Village. Groaning, Tsunade got out a pen and paper, and started to report back to the Daimyo.

"Shizune, get me my best medic."

_ _

"DISTURBIA!"

"It's like the darkness is the light!"

"DISTURBIA!"

"Am I scaring you tonight?"

"DISTURBIA!"

"Aint used to what you like!"

Shizune stared wide-eyed at her apprentice, and Tsunade's apprentice. Sakura and Ino were jumping on Sakura's living room couch, singing to a song that was on the radio. The two girls were laughing as they screamed in each others faces, and jumped on the couch cushions.

"A-hem," Shizune coughed, making the two girls stop in their jumping act. A pair of emerald green and ice blue eyes turned and stared at an amused Shizune, with looks of embarrassment and horror written all over their faces. Shizune smirked at the two and the three all head the same thought.

_'Black-mail time.'_

Having finally gotten out of her, singing and screaming state, Sakura jumped off the couch and ran to her radio to turn the volume down. A distinctive click was heard, and Sakura turned to Shizune, perfect white, pained smile greeting her.

"Hi Shizune!" she greeted.

"Hello Sakura, enjoying your time off from the hospital I suppose?"

"Um…yeeea."

"I see, well I didn't mean to intrude, but Tsunade-sama has a mission for you." At that, Sakura straightened up, her long pink hair swaying with her movement.

"What kind of mission?" Ino asked.

"Dunno, Sakura will have to see Tsunade to find out." Shizune replied.

"Thanks for telling me Shizune, I'm on my way." Sakura stated as she ran up her stairs and got into more decent clothes. She was previously wearing her boxer-girl shorts, and a plain white tank top. Ino sighed, and sat down properly onto the couch, knowing that if Sakura was going on a mission, that she would be a while before she got back.

"I'll be off then, take care you two." Shizune said as she teleported out of Sakura and Ino's apartment. The two twenty-one year olds settled their rivalry and they became best friends--sisters even, and they decided to move in together.

Five minutes later, Sakura came back down, ninja attire on and she was ready to go. Ino rolled her eyes at her, but smiled at Sakura anyway.

"Hope you get a good mission Forehead."

"Thanks pig!" Sakura replied as she headed out the door. Ino smiled one last time before she shut the door.

_ _

"You called for me Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she opened Tsunade's office doors. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Sakura. Sakura had grown in the past few years, Spiky pink hair was now long and elegant, emerald green eyes were darker and shined with defiance and courage.

She wore the same red tank top, but it was tighter and showed off her newly developed chest. And instead of the usual skort pants she used to wear, she wore knee long tight black pants, and a long beige skirt that was cut at both sides.

"Ah yes, I have called you here for a mission, it involves the Daimyo of the Hidden Gem Village and his daughter. His daughter has a severe fever and he doesn't want just any random medic or doctor to heal her."

"So he wants a top medic from the Hidden Leaf Village?" Sakura finished.

"Precisely. Now I the mission will take you at least a week, three days to get there, one day to heal and rest, and three more days to get back. That is of course without any problems with rogue ninja that might happen on your way. But if that happens, you know what to do."

Sakura nodded and went up to grab the information scroll from Tsunade. Stepping back once she had the scroll, Sakura unraveled the lining piece of paper, and let it unfold so that she could read its contents. It just told her what Tsunade had previously said, so she didn't really find a meaning in reading it. Nodding, Sakura tucked the scroll away into her ninja pouch and turned to head out, bowing to Tsunade before she did though.

"Good luck, oh and you leave in an hour." Tsunade stated before spinning her chair to look out the window.

'_Be careful, Sakura.'_

As soon as Sakura had gotten out of Tsunade's office, she cheered for herself and shot a fist into the air. She was finally getting a solo mission after so long. Grinning to herself, Sakura made a dash out of the Hokage mansion, and sped down Konoha's streets, eager to get back home to get ready for her mission.

Coming to her front door, Sakura pushed herself into it, making the locked door become open. A startled Ino shrieked when she heard the door crash to the floor, and she glared at her friend.

"What the hell Forehead!? You gave me a heart attack!"

"Well if I gave you a heart attack, then you would be dead right now." Sakura retorted, smirking as she continued her way in and went for the stairs.

"I was speaking figuratively," Ino pointed out.

"Well figuratively talk to Choji for a week then, since I'll be out on a mission." Sakura replied from up the stairs.

"Wait what kind of mission did you get!?" Ino shouted so Sakura could hear her.

"Just a simple healing mission! The Daimyo of the Hidden Gem Village has a daughter and she has a very high fever! So Tsunade's sending me out to do the job!"

"Oh, ok!"

Soon Sakura came back down, yellow back pack filled with all of her mission necessities, and was going to say 'bye' to Ino. Ino smirked at her, but gave her a hug.

"Good luck Forehead."

"Thanks Pig,"

"Please be careful, ok? We don't want your over sized forehead to get any bigger right?" Ino smirked, and Sakura chuckled.

"Yea. Well I'll be seeing ya Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing out the door when she realized she only had twenty minutes to be off for her mission.

"See ya Forehead!"

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

I glared at my infuriating team mates. Couldn't they just stay quiet for ten fricking minutes? Apparently not since they still kept finding way to argue amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes at them, but kept my clear annoyance aside, why try to keep them quiet when I know they're just gonna keep arguing? Thankfully Jugo stayed quiet, and tamed, while Karin and Suigetsu were more irritating than usual.

"Both of you shut the heck up now." I sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Karin blush in embarrassment, yet she still had the gull to talk back to me.

"Don't talk to us like that!" she retorted. I inwardly smirked at her fake-courage, and I turned around. The fierce glare I gave her was enough to make her almost wet her pants. Suigetsu smirked at her but said nothing and Jugo just kept on walking.

I turned back around and continued on our journey.

I was in search of a well-educated, yet decent medic, and the mission I had planned was turning out harder than I thought. The only real medic that I know is Kabuto, but I won't waste my time on searching for a con man like him. I knew Sakura was training/trained to be a medical ninja, but I didn't want to take any chances with her. She was probably still in love with me, and with her around, she'd probably be ogling at me the whole time. Just like she used to when we were Genin and on the same team.

The same side.

Shaking my head, and ridding my mind of those thoughts, I looked ahead and made a faster pace. If we were going to find a medic soon, we might as well cover as much ground as we can.

_ _

It's been five hours since we've traveled, and at every town, and village, no medics were available. I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. What was with the world having no medics any more? When the Great Shinobi War took place, thousands of medics volunteered to help out, yet I can't even get one to join my team?

What the fuck was up with that?

Grunting when Suigetsu and Karin started their bickering again, I blocked their voices out, and thought to myself. Yet, I didn't get to think much, since Karin had informed me of an upcoming chakra signature.

"Sasuke! Someone is approaching us." Karin's panicked voice stated. I grunted, yet pulled out my katana. The main rule of all shinobi is to never underestimate your opponent, and I was taking any chances with this person. Soon enough, I too felt the chakra signature coming closer, yet it wasn't running like it was trying to find us. Confused, I rose a perfect black eyebrow, yet still kept my fighting stance.

"Holy shiat! It's even stronger than before!" Karin shouted. My eyes narrowed. If it was strong before, how powerful is this person?

"Karin," I called out. When she grunted in response, I went on. "How strong is this person?"

"Pretty damn strong! I felt a high chakra boost coming from them not to long ago." Karin answered. I grunted in response, but when the rustling of leaves sounded through the forest, I turned my attention back to the oncoming, unknown person/thing. Suddenly a flash of pink, red, black, and tan shot out of the leaves and fell onto the ground. My team and I backed up from the fallen object, and waited for the dust to clear so that we could see what they were or who.

When the dust finally cleared, my eyes widened slightly as I stared at my ex-teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Owie," she whimpered.

I grunted inwardly at her whimper, how weak can she possibly get?

Rubbing her pink head of hair, Sakura's eyes cracked open, only to get wide with realization and shock. Looking up at me and my team, Sakura's look never changed. I smirked mentally, ha, she was probably going to tackle me into a hug any minute now. Tensing so that I could prepare myself, I waited patiently for the bone crushing hug sequence to ensue.

But, after the fifth second, still no warm long arms were wrapped tightly around my body. Yet a sudden pain in my jaw brought me out of my confusion.

"BASTARD!!!"

**THWACK**

"SHANNNAROOOOOOOO!!"

Oh holy hell.

_ _

**_Well I just started high school and this is actually the first time I've even gotten time to write anything so, yea. This idea came to me from xxTemarixx, but I rearranged a lot of things. I probably won't be updating for a while since I can mostly only update/write on the weekends since I have school, homework, and tennis. But I assure you, I will be updating all my stories soon. _**

**_Promise. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this new random story I have created. And always remember to hit the long square-like green button at the bottom ok? KK!_**

**_DanichT02_**


End file.
